


Egy álom Odaátról

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGSÉRT LÁSD A JEGYZETET A FIC VÉGÉN, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will keménykötésű de jó, akkor nincs ott, al - freeform, azt hiszem, bűnözők, de csak ha nagyon akarod hogy ott legyen, de leginkább, de meglepően szervezett, de nem ezek között a karakterek között, de nem úgy ahogy valószínűleg gondolod, drogok, ez csak egy álom amit pár napja álmodtam, főleg a többi álmomhoz képest, gimnázium AU, ha nem, nyári tábor AU, szex említése, talán egy kis, talán van benne egy kis, tinédzser!Castiel, tinédzser!Dean, tinédzser!Sam, ui azok spoilert tartalmaznak, és drog használat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will tagjai nyári táborba megy. Pihennek, társasoznak a többiekkel és élvezik a nyarat. Semmi rossz nem történhet, igaz? Még akkor se, ha Deannek rossz érzése támad. Aggódás helyett ki kéne élveznie, hogy egymás után háromszor is nyert a játékban, amit játszanak.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4487442/">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egy álom Odaátról

**Author's Note:**

> Bocsánat-nem-bocsánat a címért
> 
> Szóval nemrég ezt álmodtam és ébredés után leírtam az egészet, mert el akartam mesélni pár barátomnak. De mivel egész jól íródott meg, posztoltam Tumblrn. Most, hogy a bétám is elolvasta, itt is posztolom, mert miért ne?
> 
> a béta [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt*  
> és mivel eredetileg angolul írtam, valakinek le is kellett fordítania. Az a valaki én voltam  
> *ő természetesen a magyar változatot olvasta

Előző este –vagy jobban mondva ma reggel- volt egy álmom tinédzser Casről és Deanről.  
Nyári táborban voltak.  
Éppen valami társast játszottak a többiekkel, amikor jött egy kisteherautó és a sofőr hívta Deant, hogy szálljon be a kocsiba, mert kiérdemelt egy különleges utazást. Dean a táborvezetőre nézett és a vezető csak bólintott, és azt mondta, hogy minden rendben, ismeri a sofőrt és a többi gyerek bólintott és nevetett, mondván mennie kéne, mert az egy nagyon klassz utazás. Szóval Dean beszállt a teherautóba, de még előtte ránézett Casre, hogy tudja, mit gondol barátja. Mindketten bizonytalanok voltak, nem tudták, Deannek el kéne e mennie az idegennel és Deannek volt egy rossz érzése.  
De mint mondtam, így is beszállt a kocsiba. Tíz vagy húsz perce voltak úton, amikor a rossz érzés még mindig nem akart eltűnni, ezért Dean mosdó szünetet kért.  
Megálltak a semmi közepén, Dean bement egy kicsi háromfalú házba, mely az úttól nem messze volt, míg a sofőr a kocsiban maradt. Mire Dean elérte a házat, tudta, hogy veszélyben volt, ezért üzenetet akart hagyni Samnek és Casnek –mert biztos volt benne, hogy Cas tudta, hogy neki szüksége volt rájuk és ők megpróbálnák megtalálni őt. De egyben nagyon kellett pisilnie is.  
Szóval a terv így hangzott; elmenni pisilni és hagyni egy üzenetet, mielőtt a sofőr észrevesz bármit. A házban volt egy wc fülke a jobb oldalon, amellett pár piszoár és a piszoárok mellett még egy szoba –valószínűleg egy zuhanyzóval.  
A szoba ajtajában egy férfi ücsörgött és a wc fülkében egy pár volt, akik szexeltek. Nagyon hangosan. Dean intézte dolgát, míg próbálta kizárni a környezetét és kitalálni, hogy hogyan hagyjon üzenetet Samnek és Casnek. Miután Dean végzett a pisiléssel, elkezdett telefont keresni.  
Belenézett egy dobozba, aztán egy táskába, aztán ájultan esett a padlóra. A táska tele volt drogokkal.  
Az utolsó dolog, amit még látott a sofőr volt, amint dühösen belépett a házba. _Rájött Dean tervére._

* * *

  
  
Amikor Dean magához tért a hasán feküdt, kint a földön. Előtte egy fa volt és mellette feküdt Castiel, aki épp próbálta őket betakarni levelekkel és egy-  
\- Cas, megtaláltál!  
\- Dean! – suttogta Cas – Először is, persze hogy megtaláltalak. De épp próbálunk nem észrevehetőek lenni. A kiabálás ebben nem segít. Esküszöm, néha úgy behúznék neked egyet.  
\- Mi akadályoz?  
\- Túl jóképű vagy ahhoz, hogy arcon üssenek.  
Dean lehajtotta a fejét pár levélre és vigyorgott. Nem amiatt, amit Cas mondott, hanem amiatt, mert ő itt volt.  
\- Egyébként mi a terv? És mit csinálunk? Elkaptátok azt a seggfejet? És hol van Sammy?  
\- Éppen elkapjuk azt a ’seggfejet’. Pár percen belül itt kéne lennie. Sam nem messze innen van, arra az esetre, ha a férfi megpróbál elmenekülni. És lehet, hogy van egy társa.  
\- Remek… - ezt természetesen szarkasztikusan mondta – Héj, Cas-  
A mondatot nem tudta befejezni, mert a sofőr és egy vörös hajú nő rohantak ki a házból. Sam felé futottak, bár azt akkor ők még nem tudták.  
Dean és Cas elkezdte üldözni őket.  
\- Én elintézem a nőt, te és Sam kapjátok el a sofőrt. – kiáltotta Cas, mikor a két bűnöző különvált.  
A nő nagyon gyors volt, gyorsabb, mint Cas. De csak egy kicsit. Ha Cas tudta volna használni a szárnyait, akkor nem lett volna gond utolérni a bűnözőt. De nem tudta, szóval futnia kellett.  
A nő úgy szaladt, mint egy macska. Elegánsan és gyorsan, míg Castiel úgy futott, mint egy kutya.  
Casnek kerítéseket, néha teraszokat kellett megmásznia, de legalább a kutyák nem próbálták megharapni, sőt úgy tűnt, hogy az ő oldalán ”játszanak”. Ez valószínűleg az (angyali) ereje miatt volt.  
Valahol egy medence belezuhanás nélküli megkerülése és egy kerítés megmászása között Castiel talált egy ajándékot a bűnözőtől. Egy kis drogot egy fecskendőben. Az angyal véletlenül beletenyerelt.  
Rögtön érezte a hatást. Lelassította őt, de a mojoja miatt csak egy nagyon kicsit.  
Végre utolérte a nőt. Pár méterre álltak egymástól.  
A nő nevetett, Castiel értetlenül körbenézett. Gyerekek álltak körülöttük. Korábban segítettek Casnek a nővel szemben (amíg a kerítéseket mászta, meg ilyenek), de most mind dühösen, undorral a szemükben bámulták. Olyan volt, mintha a nő irányította volna őket. – a nő egy démon volt?-  
Egy gyerek, aki Cas mellet állt, beadott Casnek még egy adag drogot egy tűvel.  
\- Most próbálj meg ezzel a szervezetedben elkapni! – nevetett a nő.  
Castiel válasza annyi volt, hogy ő egy angyal volt és a droggal vagy a nélkül is simán elkapja őt.  
Erre a válasz 8 másik adag drog volt Castiel ereibe. Ő szédült és irritált volt. Nem tetszett neki az érzés, amit a drog váltott ki. De nem adta fel. Még mindig tudta irányítani a mozdulatait és elkapta a nőt.  
A pillanat után, hogy a kezét a nő karjára tette, a nő eltűnt, de ez nem jelentette a menekülését.  
A gyerekek visszatértek normális állapotba. Viszont a düh maradt. Most már nem Casre irányult, hanem a nőre. És magukra is, mert elárulták az angyalt.  
Cas rájuk mosolygott és elmondta nekik, hogy az nem az ő hibájuk volt, és hogy már minden rendben volt.  
Elkezdte hazakísérni őket. A következő sarkon az egyik gyerek apja csatlakozott hozzájuk. Ő teljesen le volt nyűgözve attól, amit Castiel tett.  
Épp arról beszélt, hogy Castiel így meg úgy a város hőse, amikor átmentek az úton. Egy kocsi jött feléjük, de Castiel kinyújtotta felé a kezét és az megállt. Ahogy sétáltak tovább az út másik oldala felé, egy teherautó közeledett feléjük. Nagyon gyorsan jött és elütötte volna őket, de Castiel kitartotta felé a kezét és a teherautó megállt, pont, mint a kocsi.  
Említett apuka leírhatatlanul le volt nyűgözve és szinte istenítette Castielt.  
Cas nem nagyon figyelt rá. Ő csak vissza akart érni Samhez és Deanhez. Tudta, hogy ők jól vannak (két Winchester egy drogdíler ellen? ugyan kérlek), ő csak viszont akarta őket látni, mert _nyár volt_ és _elméletileg pihenniük kellett volna._

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> A tagokban azt hiszem már minden szükséges tudnivalót leírtam (szóljatok, ha kihagytam valamit). A sztorinak boldog vége van 
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Kihagytam pár részletet és kicsit változtattam a részen, ahol Cas üldözi a nőt a kertekben*, de ezeken kívl minden teljesen úgy van leírva, ahogy megálmodtam. *álmomban Castiel átváltozott egy kutyává erre a részre. ~~miaszar~~


End file.
